


Baby Shower

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Shower, Background Isaac Lahey, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Ally and Scott are the first of the pack to start a family, and that inevitably comes with all the ceremony around it, baby showers included. Derek, not a fan of the event, is tasked with picking up a blanket, since that’s what he and Stiles picked from the registry. Things don’t quite go as planned.





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fullmoonficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge - prompt #267: baby

They’ve been exchanging texts throughout a day, and Stiles smirks when he gets the latest one. 

_< \- At the baby store. Annoyed._

Derek is there because after Stiles’s shift is over, they’re heading out to Scott and Allison’s baby shower. It’s the first pack baby, but while everyone is suitably excited about that, neither he nor Derek are all that eager to attend a party where there will inevitably be baby-related games. 

**- > Don’t accidentally buy a baby instead.**

He’s just joking, but with the amount of weird stuff that happened in the past, it carries a hint of sincerity. Partly because strange things have happened in Beacon Hills and Stiles is not discounting the possibility of anything anymore. Though he knows that selling babies is very much still illegal, which makes his text a joke. 

_< \- I might prefer to buy a baby instead of a swaddling blanket._

Stiles chuckles. He’s been on the receiving end of several of Derek’s rants on the topic of baby showers, and he knows precisely what’s running through Derek’s mind. 

_What are baby showers good for anyway? Who needs a baby shower? Why did we agree to going to this one? Why do they need that many swaddling blankets? They could just as easily use a regular one, it works perfectly fine, no need for special fancy ones. And they’re never going to use this stupid thing to make baby food, they should just make their own, it’s not like it’s hard. And warm the baby bottles in a bit of hot water, why do you need a special bottle warmer? Baby showers are stupid anyway, there are games and pin the diaper on the baby and who knows what other disgusting diaper content guessing. I can smell that shit anyway, it won’t be much fun for werewolves. Not that I understand how it would be fun for humans either though, it still looks like poop._

**- > We’re not quite ready for babies. I don’t think.**

The phone buzzes with a call a minute later.

“You don’t _think_?” Derek asks without as much as a hello the moment Stiles answers. “Are you…? Is that something you’ve been thinking about?”

His voice is soft and not at all anxious — Stiles expected panic, though he’s not sure why.

“I mean, a little? Since Scott’s talking about nothing else lately. Not like, seriously, I would’ve talked to you if that was the case,” Stiles says. “But like, in the future maybe? I wouldn’t entirely rule it out.” 

“Oh… good, that’s…” Derek takes a breath between words, and he sounds relieved. “Yeah, that’s good. We should… we should talk about it, seriously, when I get home.” 

Stiles hums in agreement. 

“We will. Now, go be a good wolf and sniff out the most amazing swaddling blanket, so that it becomes the baby’s favorite,” he says.

“I’m not a psychic, Stiles. I can’t predict what the baby will like,” Derek says, disgruntled. “And you’re making it sound like it’s a competition for the best present. We just picked the thing from their registry. Seriously, who needs a registry for a _baby shower_?”

Stiles senses that Derek is about to start another long rant on why baby showers are the latest evil to invade Beacon Hills, so he mumbles something about needing to go back to work. Derek huffs before he hangs up. 

The conversation about babies has Stiles’s mind occupied for the rest of his shift, and he’s still reeling over it when he drives home. He can’t pretend that he hasn’t thought about starting a family with Derek, about maybe adopting. He thought about a surrogate, but that has complications considering Derek’s wolfiness. But his habit of being thorough on everything has not left him, so he has notes that he’s planning to share with Derek when they have their conversation. 

“Der?” Stiles calls out when he walks in the house. “Honey, I’m hoooome!” 

There’s no answer, and Stiles frowns. Derek was only going to the baby store, he should’ve been home by now, and the fact that he isn’t immediately sets Stiles’s senses on high alert. It’s not like Derek to get delayed or distracted and not text or call Stiles, or someone else who would alert Stiles after. 

He’s about to check with Scott when he hears Derek’s car pulling up at the house, and he rushes out. Everything looks in order from what he can see at first, and when Derek gets out, there’s no sign of distress. Stiles lets out a breath — he’s been holding it and didn’t even notice — and then gasps when Derek leans into the back seat and comes out with…

“Is that a car seat?” Stiles asks out loud, all too aware that Derek will hear him. “Did you manage to accidentally purchase a baby?” 

Derek turns around, and his expression shows precisely how unimpressed with Stiles’s question he is. He raises an eyebrow and walks closer, the car seat clutched in his hand. Stiles narrows his eyes, and tries to get a peek behind the bunched up blanket.

“No, seriously though, did you get confused? You were supposed to get a swaddling blanket for Ally and Scott,” Stiles says, his earlier tension seeping out slowly as curiosity takes over. 

“No, Stiles, I did not accidentally buy a baby,” Derek says, still looking unimpressed. “She’s… she’s a were.”

“That tells me exactly nothing,” Stiles says, peeking at the car seat again.

Derek sets it down on the porch, and sits down on the stairs, then he pats the space next to him. Stiles sits down, and turns his head to look at Derek. 

“I went to the baby store,” Derek says, and Stiles doesn’t miss the way his face twists in displeasure. “But I heard something when I got out of the car. There’s a small alley next to the store,” he says, and Stiles nods in acknowledgment. “She was wrapped in a towel, whimpering. I could smell another werewolf on her, and traces of blood. Isaac’s already on the trail, but I couldn’t just leave her there.” 

Stiles stays silent, processing the information. Then he looks past Derek at the car seat again, and his heart clenches. 

“Whoever left her must’ve been desperate,” he says quietly. “What were the chances… if you hadn’t been there…” 

“The whole store smells of pack,” Derek tells him. “I think whoever did leave her must’ve hoped that we’re there a lot and would find her.” 

“So, what do we do now?” Stiles asks, still looking at the pink blanket that’s beginning to stir. 

“Try to find her family first,” Derek says, turning his head around too. “Eliminate whatever threat caused them to leave this little one behind.” 

Stiles nods. There’s a quiet whimper from the car seat, and Derek turns to it. He leans it, gently picks up the baby and brings her to his shoulder. She’s tiny, seeming even more so under Derek’s spread out palm. Her head is covered with a tiny pink hat that matches the blanket she was covered with in the seat. 

“Wait, did you…?” Stiles narrows his eyes at the tiny outfit the baby girl is wearing as he starts speaking. “Did you end up shopping for this baby instead of for Scott and Ally’s?” 

Derek’s cheeks darken with a blush and he hides his face into the side of hers. He mumbles a reply, but it’s muffled so Stiles raises an eyebrow in question.

“I did get the blanket,” Derek says. 

Stiles waits him out, knowing well that there is more to the story. 

“She only had a torn onesie on her, and a towel,” Derek speaks quietly, his cheeks still tinted. “I couldn’t just… she needed diapers and stuff.” 

Stiles’s heart melts as he watches Derek gently rub a hand over the baby’s back, listens to him talk about buying clothes for her. He thinks about how it must have looked in the store — Derek walking in with a tiny baby in his arms, looking for clothes and diapers and whatever else he considered necessary. 

He almost misses it when Derek stops talking. They look at each other over the baby’s head, and Stiles breathes in before he asks the first question that came to his mind when they started talking about her.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“What if we can’t find her family?” 

Derek’s hand stills against the little girl’s back, and he looks at Stiles with an expression he can’t quite decipher. 

“I don’t know,” he says to Stiles, his voice cracking. “I don’t know.” 

“She can’t go into the system, not when she’s a shifter,” Stiles says, not that both of them aren’t aware of that already. 

There are unspoken words hanging between them, an offer that neither of them wants to say out loud. The one option that seems so natural and yet one that shouldn’t be made lightly. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek says after a pause. “First, we’ll try our best to reunite her with _her_ pack.” 

“Okay.” 

Stiles nods, and gets up off the stairs. 

“I’ll try and call Isaac, see if he has any news,” he says. “You… you just…”

He waves a hand, his eyes lingering on the way Derek’s holding the baby with a sureness and practice that Stiles doesn’t quite know what to do with. It’s tugging on the strings of his heart in ways that he needs to process by himself first, before he brings it up with Derek. Eventually, he turns towards the house and reaches for his phone as he walks in, only one solid thought running through his mind.

_We could keep her_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
